Tabukazu
Physical Characteristics The appearance of a Tabukazu depends on the parents to which it was born; however, all Tabukazu oddly never have a single color aura at a time. It is said that the number of colors a Tabukazu's aura is, the more elemental affinities it possesses. Culture Roughly translating to "The Taboo One", a Tabukazu is a child born from the union of two separate magic-capable races, and are mostly known for their potential of gaining special, yet terrifyingly powerful abilities unique to them. While all Tabukazu are born as half-breeds, not all half-breeds are Tabukazu. The probability of a Tabukazu child, while low by default, is dependant on several factors as well, such as Race Affinity, where one or both of the parents possess a strong affinity towards an element and/or mystical force, and Magic Proficiency, as the chances for a Tabukazu child are increased significantly if both parents are extremely skilled magic users. Another major factor is the overall Alignment of the two parents. All races have a certain alignment based on either their origin or their general nature. Races such as Fairies and Nymphs have a very positive alignment due to their connection to nature, while Oni and Demons harbor strong negative alignments because of their under-worldly origins. Humans and Orcs are typically neutral alignments. Should a being with a strong positive or negative alignment bare children with another of similar or neutral alignment, then chances for a Tabukazu grow incrediblyHowever, if one parent has a strong positive alignment while their partner has an equally-powerful negative alignment, then the chances for even a regular child are so slim many would believe it impossible. Oddly enough, the first Tabukazu ever was born from an Angel and a Demon. Abilities A Tabukazu's abilities seem to have no clear criteria as to how they manifest in their user. Only two common regularities exist when predicting their powers: the fact that all recorded abilities are ones that cannot be learned through mentorship or study, and the requirement of every Tabukazu to come up with a 'payment' for the use to the ability. Dubbed "Sacrifices", they could require anything, from consuming a wild flower or two, to breaking one's own finger or drawing blood. Once the price is met, the Tabukazu can freely use their ability to a certain extent before more compensation is required. However, a Tabukazu's ability will not manifest in one until they are pushed to a limit physically, mentally, or emotionally The only exception was the first Tabukazu to be born, who grew up with her ability, and lacked a Sacrifice for the use of them. Weaknesses The vulnerabilities of a Tabukazu are variable; they depend wholly on the individual Tabu's parents. As such, most Tabukazu tend to assume the natural weaknesses of both parent species. Other It is said that many organizations have hunted Tabukazu down in the past, one of the major groups being Katari. Myth also speak of the First Emperor fighting alongside the first Tabukazu in several key battles. Category:RACES